Little Black Dress
by bateemma416
Summary: Dean walks in on Sam trying on a little black dress and Sam worries what Dean's going to think. I might add more chapters further down the road but as of this moment its a one shot.


Hello everybody!

 **AU AU AU AU**

 **ALSO VERY AU**

I have been struck by a ray of muse while visiting family a few days ago. My aunt married her girlfriend who is now her husband. Thus, this story arose from him talking about transitioning.

This is AU and if you aren't comfortable with this than please just keep on scrolling I have no time for messages or comments saying how disgusting this is because it's really not.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

Dean had left on a grocery run about 30 minutes ago, and that left Sam alone. He was sitting in the library reading up and cataloguing more of the men of letters books when he remembered what he had picked up from his PO Box. Sam left the books on the table and made a b-line for his bedroom, neglecting to close the door behind him.

Sam knelt in front of his dresser and pulled open the last drawer and then moved the t-shirts he had carefully placed on top so if Dean went snooping he wouldn't be able to find them. Sam grabbed the box and brought it over to his bed and carefully cut the packing tape and then opened the box. Sitting inside neatly folded was a black dress he had ordered online from _Old Navy._

He quickly undressed down to his boxers and slipped on the dress and then went to look in his mirror. Sam walked over and looked in the mirror and a smile crept across his face at the sight he was seeing and how his worries seemed to melt away when he is able to be who he really is. Sam twirled and watched as the dress flowed in the breeze he was creating and started to let out a playful laughter.

What Sam failed to hear as he was twirling in front of the mirror was that Dean was back and was walking down to hallway to where he could hear laughter. Dean didn't want to barge in on Sam but he was damn curious what he found so funny that he couldn't help Dean with the groceries. He got to Sam's bedroom and noticed that his door was open which was odd seeing as how Sam was quite a private person and what he did in his room stayed within the 4 walls. Dean tip-toed to the door frame and peered in to see Sam twirling in a dress with the biggest smile on his face and contagious laughter.

Dean wasn't sure exactly what the right course of action was in this case but the idea that kept running in his head was 'if Sammy's happy then I'm happy.' So Dean knocked on the door and within a split second Sam had stopped twirling and was looking at Dean with a look of utter horror written on his face. Sam brought his hand's up to say something but was stopped when Dean brought a finger up silencing him.

"Sam I know that look and it screams horror. But what I saw before I knocked brought a smile to my face Sammy. You were twirling and the dress was spinning and you had a smile to light up the room, your laughter was absolutely contagious. Sammy, nothing makes me happier then to see you smiling. I don't care if you walk around in a space suit, hell walk around in your underwear for all I care. As long as your happy." Dean said bringing in Sam for a hug

"Also, it looks nice on you." Dean said pulling away from the hug

"You're serious?" Sam asked a few tears running down his face

Dean grabbed Sam a Kleenex and brought him over to sit on the bed together.

"I just have one question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to. You up for that?" Dean asked

"Sure." Sam said making eye contact with Dean for the first time since he walked in

"When did you start buying clothing and hiding it from me?" Dean asked grabbing Sam's hand

"When I went off to Stanford. I was able to be who I felt I was inside and although I was just playing dress up while I was alone it still felt right. Heaven forbid Dad find out. I don't think he ever would have spoken to me again if he knew about this." Sam said

"I don't give a rats ass what Dad would have thought because he isn't here to judge. It's you and me Sammy. You know I love you right?" Dean asked

"Yeah, I know.


End file.
